


you plus me, what a ride

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mechanic AU, mechanic!jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: this has been hanging around in my drafts for a while and honestly? idk why i wrote it but whatevertitle from prince's song 'get off' bc i couldn't think of one
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	you plus me, what a ride

**Author's Note:**

> this has been hanging around in my drafts for a while and honestly? idk why i wrote it but whatever
> 
> title from prince's song 'get off' bc i couldn't think of one

Judy is driving along the highway when her car begins stuttering and struggling to move. Sure, it’s been making a few odd sounds and had trouble starting recently but she just put it down to it being old but when smoke starts billowing from the hood she knows something is wrong.

“Fuck!” She yells, rolling the car to the side of the road as the engine slowly cuts out. She lets out a huff and sits there for a moment before pulling out her phone and searching for a repair shop in the area. She happens upon _‘J’s Auto Shop’_ which is only a few miles from where she’s stranded. She dials the number and is greeted by a woman’s voice after a few rings.

_“Hi, J’s Auto Shop, what can I do for you?”_

“Oh, hi, um, my name is Judy. I’ve just broken down on the I-405 North bound, I’m by the exit 23 marker. There’s smoke coming from the hood of my car and the engine cut out.”

_“Hm, okay. I’ll come and get you. Can you give me the car model so I know what to look for?”_

“It’s a light blue Ford Mustang.”

_“Thanks, I should be like 30 minutes.”_

“Great! Thank you so much!”

_“Sure.”_

Judy gets out of the car sits at the side of the road, watching the traffic pass by for what feels like hours until she notices a tow truck pulling into the hard shoulder in front of her car. A blonde woman hops out from the driver’s side wearing dirty blue coveralls and a baseball cap.

“You Judy?” The woman asks.

Judy jumps up and brushes her dress down, extending a hand, “Hi, yes that’s me!”

“Jen.” She shakes Judy’s hand, “we spoke on the phone, I’m here to pick you up.” And Judy swears she winks.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

Jen waves her hand dismissively and begins hooking the car up to the truck with practiced ease. Once done she invites Judy into the truck with her, starts the engine and begins driving.

“So, a sixty-six Mustang, huh? Where’d you get that baby from?” Jen asks, offering her recently lit cigarette to Judy who politely accepts.

“Oh, it was a birthday present, my ex-fiancée bought it for me.” Judy says, taking a drag of the cigarette before handing it back to Jen.

“Ex? What did the guy do?”

“Gal, actually. We, uh, we wanted to have kids and I was going to be the carrier for our first but I couldn’t get pregnant. We tried so many different fertility treatments but they never worked. So she cheated on me and then left.”

Jen reaches over and places a hand on Judy’s thigh, “oh, honey. I’m sorry. Fuck her, she didn’t deserve you.”

“Thank you.” Judy smiles, placing her hand atop of Jen’s and squeezing it lightly.

There’s a beat of silence before Jen is speaking again.

“She let you keep it?”

“Huh?”

“The car.”

Judy looks at her sheepishly, “uh, not exactly. I may have _borrowed_ it with no intention of returning it.”

Jen mock gasps, “oh, you’re a bad girl, huh? I like it.” Her voice low and teasing.

Judy chokes out a laugh and turns to look out the window as an attempt to hide the blush creeping from her chest into her cheeks.

Jen continues driving until they pull up to a small building in the middle of nowhere. Judy hops out of the truck and looks around, taking in the endless stretch of desert. Jen unloads the car from the truck and takes Judy inside the workshop.

“So, this is your shop?” Judy asks wandering around.

“Yup, it’s pretty quiet around here. When guys hear a woman on the end of the phone they say they dialled the wrong number and hang up.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh, I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“Well I prefer women and I couldn’t think of anything better than watching a hot blonde fix up my car.” Judy winks and maybe she was mistaken but she _swears_ she sees Jen’s eyes light up.

“Good to know.” Jen winks back, “why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I start on this baby.” She flips her cap so it’s on backwards and points her thumb over her shoulder toward the car.

Judy settles on a couch in the corner and watches Jen get to work, she takes in the muscles in Jen’s arms flexing and the way her tongue darts out when she’s concentrating on loosening up a tricky screw. It’s pretty warm in the workshop and Judy’s grateful for the aircon, even more so as she watches Jen unzipping her coveralls and tying them around her waist, revealing a tight white tank top underneath and _holy fuck,_ no bra.

Judy squirms in her seat and feels the arousal begin to pool between her legs. She shakes her head when she finds herself imagining the woman’s strong arms gripping her hips and doing utterly _filthy_ things to her.

_Fuck._

After a while Jen walks over to Judy and throws her cap down beside her on the couch. She lifts up her tank to wipe the sweat and oil from her brow and Judy has to cough to hide the whimper that escapes when she sees the defined abs and slight under-boob.

“Everything okay?” Judy asks, trying to look at Jen’s face but she can’t keep her eyes from wandering down to her chest where her hardened nipples are poking out through her shirt.

“Uh, not exactly.” Jen places her hands on her hips and blows a puff of air upwards to discard the loose strands of hair in her face, “The radiator has blown and you’ll need a new one which will set you back around 700 bucks. I can get one today but it’s gonna take a while to fix. You want me to order the part?”

Judy nods along, not even listening really. She doesn’t realise she’s still staring with her lip trapped between her teeth until Jen is waving a hand in her face.

“Yo, Judy.”

“Hm?” Judy snaps her eyes back up to Jen’s face and she’s smirking.

“So, you wanna do it?”

Judy stumbles over her words and feels heat rising in her cheeks, “I, um, do what?”

Jen laughs lightly, “God, you’re cute. Do you want me to fix the radiator in your car? It’s broken.”

“Oh! Yes, yes please.”

“Okay, great. I’m just gonna go to the office and order it, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Jen walks away and Judy can’t help but watch when she wipes her hands on her ass and the excessive sway of her hips that she’s sure Jen is doing on purpose.

Once Jen’s out of sight Judy closes her eyes and puffs out her cheeks, exhaling as she throws her head back. She imagines Jen hiking her dress up and shoving her hands into her underwear. Trailing kisses along her neck and down to her chest and –

“Jesus fuck!” She was so caught up in the fact she wants this woman to fuck her into next week that she didn’t notice Jen walking back over until she felt the depression in the cushion next to her, making her jump.

Jen throws an arm along the back of the couch behind Judy’s head and stares at her, “you alright?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” She chuckles, tapping her head.

“Dirty thoughts it seems. You look a little… flushed.” Jen grins.

“What- I - no. It’s just really warm in here.” Judy squeaks and she knows Jen can see right through her.

“Sure.” Jen laughs but quickly changes the subject, “okay, so, good news; I’ve ordered the part. Bad news; it won’t be here for another three hours so,” she reaches forward and takes Judy’s chin in her hand which makes Judy gasp, “you’re stuck with me for most of the evening.”

And Judy doesn’t know if it’s because of the way Jen licks her lips or when her eyes dart down to Judy’s mouth but suddenly they’re kissing in a way she’s never kissed anyone. She flicks a leg over Jen’s so she’s straddling her and moans when Jen grasps her hips and pulls, crashing Judy’s center into her thigh.

Jen pulls back from the kiss, panting, “how about we get our own back on that ex of yours?” She whispers in her ear and then Judy is all over her again, moaning as Jen slips her tongue inside her mouth.

Jen guides Judy up and they stumble until they hit the Mustang. She spins Judy around and presses her over the front of the car, sliding her hand up the inside of Judy’s thigh until she’s cupping her through her panties.

Jen gasps, “so wet already.”

Judy makes a strangled noise at the slight contact and bucks into Jen’s touch, “yeah, well with you looking like that, what else would you expect?”

Jen turns Judy around to kiss her again and she moans loudly when Judy brings her hands up to pinch Jen’s nipples through her shirt.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Jen moans against her neck, leaving wet kisses on every expanse of skin she can.

Jen hooks her hands under Judy’s thighs and picks her up, Judy’s legs wrapping around her waist. She drops her onto the hood of the car and Judy yelps at the cool metal on her heated skin.

“What do you want?” Jen asks, trailing her tongue across Judy’s skin and nibbling at her collarbone.

“You, inside me.”

“Yeah? How many fingers, baby?”

Judy looks Jen in the eye as she takes her hand, she pushes Jen’s thumb and little finger into her palm and takes the other three in her mouth, coating them in her saliva before removing them with a pop.

“That answer your question?” Judy smirks.

Jen growls, making quick work of removing Judy’s panties and stuffing them in her back pocket. She circles Judy’s clit, once, twice and then slides her fingers inside easily, earning a satisfied moan.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Judy.” Jen grunts, pumping her fingers, hitting the spot inside Judy that make her thighs quiver and her walls clench.

“ _fuck._ Yeah? You gonna make me come all over those, _ah,_ strong fingers of yours?” Judy pants, rocking her hips, each thrust soaking Jen’s hand.

Jen doesn’t reply, just pushes Judy back so she’s laying down and climbs up to settle with her knees between Judy’s legs. With her free hand she unbuttons the top of Judy’s dress and pulls her bra down, exposing her tits.

“God, look at you.” Jen purrs, leaning down to take one of Judy’s nipples in her mouth, sucking and then swirling her tongue around a few times before releasing it with a graze of her teeth.

“Fuck, do that again. Please.” Judy whimpers, thrusting her chest up and fisting Jen’s hair to guide her head back down.

Jen takes the other nipple into her mouth, repeating what she did previously while using her fingers to pinch and flick the other. She moves back up to Judy’s face kissing her eyes, nose and cheeks and then her lips, their tongues coming together as they moan into each other’s mouths. She pushes her fingers deeper, curling them just so and then Judy’s fucking _screaming._

“Fuck fuck fuck, Jen. I’m coming. I’m coming.” Her legs tightening around Jen, back arching and her hands clawing at Jen’s back as the orgasm rips through her entire body.

“Good girl, look at you coming for me.” Jen groans into Judy’s ear. She slows her fingers and coaxes Judy down from her high, not stopping until Judy lets out a shuddered breath and slumps back down.

“Jesus Christ.” Judy sighs, pulling Jen to lay down next to her. They lay there sharing languid kisses for a while when the buzzer signals that someone is at the door.

“Perfect timing.” Jen laughs, sliding off the car and helping Judy off it too.

-

When Jen is finished fixing up the car she heads over to Judy who is back sitting on the couch, her hair messy and there’s still a flush to her skin.

“Okay, she’s ready to go. I gave the hood a bit of a polish too, had a few… marks on it.” She winks.

“Oh my god,” Judy laughs, “thank you so much. I really appreciate all you did today.”

“Any time.”

They walk over to the office so Jen can process the payment, she knocks two-hundred bucks off the original quote but Judy insists on giving her the full seven-hundred, telling Jen to take it as a tip.

As Judy is walking back to her car she hears Jen call her name.

“Yeah?” She turns around.

“Don’t you need these?” Jen pulls the red lace panties from her back pocket and twirls them around her finger.

“Nah, keep them. Maybe I’ll come back another time for them.” Judy shrugs, her voice playful.

“I fucking hope so.”

“Yeah?” Judy saunters back over to Jen, handing her a piece of paper, “well here’s my number, give me a call some time.”

“Oh, I definitely will.” Jen pulls Judy in for a kiss then watches as she gets in her car and drives off into the California sunset.


End file.
